Psicose
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era tudo um jogo para você. Desde o príncipio. Sempre um jogo. - MelloxNear - Presente para Raayy - Betada por Hiei-and-Shino


**_Avisos:_**

_Esta fic tem conteúdo yaoi;_

_Esta fic é um presente para Raayy, meu chaveirinho;_

_Esta fic foi betada por Hiei-and-Shino, minha Alma Gêmea;_

**

* * *

****Psicose**

_Querido Mello._

Estava escrito na foto que ele encarava. Uma foto antes pertencente a você, porque você _a roubou_, não é?

Mas não era só isso. Não podia ser. Havia muito mais do que apenas duas palavras. Mello sempre soube.

* * *

Ele passava horas e horas de seu dia encarando aquela foto, como se buscasse alguma resposta. Algum anagrama. Porque ele sabia que você jamais entregaria algo tão facilmente para ele. Aquilo, entre vocês, era impossível. E aquelas palavras de afeto, com certeza não combinavam com o frio Near, não é?

_Mas era tudo um jogo para você. Desde o principio. Sempre um jogo._

E ele era apenas mais uma peça, não era?

No seu tabuleiro de xadrez, Mello era apenas uma peça.

Uma peça que você _adorava_ observar.

* * *

Você nunca saberia dizer quando começou; nem como.

Mas eu sei.

Foi ainda na época da Wammy's House que você começou a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ainda na mais tenra idade. Você só não era forte o suficiente para admitir a verdade, apesar de saber separa-la logicamente de sua realidade. Você tinha essa capacidade. Porque Near era um gênio, Mello era apenas o segundo.

_E o segundo nunca tinha prestígio. Nunca._

* * *

Vocês eram de mundos completamente diferentes, desde sempre. Enquanto Mello vivia uma realidade difícil, muitas vezes não tendo o que comer ou até mesmo o que vestir, você, Near, vivia cercado pelo luxo. E suas vontades estavam _sempre_ em primeiro lugar.

Você foi moldado para ser assim.

Para ser o menino perfeito que viria a orgulhar seus pais. O menino puro que seguia todas as ordens e que seria um detetive de primeira linhagem, assim como o pai.

Você nunca notou que, ao outro lado da rua, um menino pobre e de pés descalços, sequer tinha o que comer. Sequer tinha um pai que pudesse se orgulhar de si. Eram apenas ele e a mãe. Mas ele também nunca te notou. Vocês dois só se conheceram naquele fatídico dia quando, por ironia ou não, o terremoto levou-lhes tudo o que importava.

De Mello tirou o que restava. De você, tirou o luxo.

E então Watari veio.

E você encarou aqueles olhos azuis pela primeira vez.

* * *

_Eles eram azuis como o mar,_ você pensava.

E brilhantes como o céu.

Só que o brilho excessivo deles te cegava. Você percebeu isso com o primeiro olhar que ele lançou a você. Não foi especificamente para você, mas você era a única _coisa_ que estava na frente dele naquele momento.

Naquele dia, quando Watari os buscou, os olhos de Mello tinham a cor do ódio.

* * *

Naquela época, você já compreendia o que era a morte e, mesmo tão jovem, desacreditava na existência de algo tão divino quanto Deus. Mello não. Ele carregava um crucifixo preso entre os dedos e o encarava firmemente.

_Fé._

Esta foi uma palavra que você nunca compreendeu. Ela era distante demais de você, como todas as outras coisas.

* * *

Watari os descobriu pouco depois do incidente decorrente no bairro onde vocês moravam. Não era muito comum encontrar dois gênios tão próximos, e, ainda mais, gênios órfãos.

Durante todo o percurso até a Wammy's House, seus nomes não foram citados. Mas acho que você se lembra bem daquela conversa, não é?

Porque, apesar das lágrimas que_ ele_ derramava, seus olhos tinham aquela cor. Aquele azul do ódio.

"O lugar aonde vocês irão, é um lugar para crianças especiais que perderam os pais, assim como vocês. Lá, é necessário que seus nomes não sejam revelados, então deixarei que cada um escolha um pseudônimo. Um nome _falso_".

Foi naquele instante que você começou a infernizar a vida de Mello.

_Porque foi ali que você se tornou o primeiro._

O primeiro a criar seu pseudônimo.

"Near" Você disse.

E quando aqueles olhos azuis se voltaram para você, o arrependimento bateu forte em sua consciência. O brilho azul parecia rubro ou era só impressão?

"Mello" Ele respondeu.

E foi ali que sua rivalidade com ele começou.

* * *

Você nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Você não queria que ele o visse somente como uma _meta_ a ser superada, porque você não queria ser assim. Não queria ser o primeiro. Mas, para você, ser o primeiro era algo tão natural quanto respirar. Foram detalhes pequenos que fizeram Mello mostrar ódio por você desde o momento que entraram na Wammy's.

O fato de você ter escolhido primeiro o seu pseudônimo. O fato de ter saído primeiro do carro. O de ter sido cercado por todos muito antes dele. O fato de ter pego o primeiro brinquedo, a primeira barra de chocolate, tudo.

Eram pequenos detalhes, mas pequenos detalhes _muito_ importantes para Mello. Porque, na sua presença, ele nunca mais foi o primeiro. Nunca.

* * *

Você era perito em estragar a felicidade dos outros. Mesmo que não fosse seu desejo, você sempre o fazia com perfeição.

Com a mesma perfeição que, constantemente, te acompanhava. A perfeição do branco.

Primeiro foi com Mello, se tornando o primeiro em tudo.

Depois com Linda, a qual você ignorava constantemente.

E também Matt.

Porque Matt te incomodava.

_Ele era amigo de Mello. Você não._

Mas você percebia algo. Algo diferente em Matt. Sua indiferença não era capaz de atingi-lo, como fazia com os outros. O branco não atingia o vermelho, não era capaz de feri-lo. Nem suas provocações ou qualquer outra coisa que você fizesse eram capaz de feri-lo. Porque ele sabia, Near. Ele sabia que você era fraco.

Então ele entrou no seu jogo e jogou com as peças dele. Ele quis tirar Mello de você. Claro que as coisas não eram bem assim, mas foi assim que você quis ver. Tudo o que Matt queria, Near, era mostrar a você o sabor do próprio veneno. O sabor da derrota.

E você descobriu que não gostava daquele sabor.

* * *

Eles estavam sempre juntos, não importava aonde fossem. No refeitório, na sala de aula, na sala de brinquedos, na sala da lareira onde raras vezes Roger os reunia, ao lado de fora. E você observava isso. Cada detalhe da aproximação de Matt com Mello. Cada detalhe da sua distância com ele. Porque vocês só tendiam a se afastar. A cada nota alta, a cada palavra trocada, a cada movimento seu, a cada respirar que davam, vocês só tendiam a se afastar.

A única proximidade que vocês tinham, era a do ódio. E ela só acontecia raras vezes, quando Mello se enfurecia com você. E quando isso acontecia, ele descontava a ira nas suas construções de cartas, nas suas cidades de dados, nos seus quebra-cabeças. E você só os montava para que Mello pudesse destruí-los novamente. E a sua indiferença o cansava. Então ele feria a você. Fazia do branco roxo e só parava a pedido de Matt. Do vermelho.

"Já chega, cara". Ele dizia, segurando o pulso de Mello. "Você já o machucou demais, não é? Não precisa ficar tão frustrado. Você conseguirá na próxima". E então ele sorria. Para todos, com divertimento. Para você, com escárnio. Para você, Matt só fazia isso para afasta-lo ainda mais de Mello. Para tirar os poucos segundos de proximidade que vocês tinham, juntos. Mesmo que esses segundos fossem preenchidos pela ira dele e por sua dor.

Você via Matt como um inimigo a ser vencido. No seu tabuleiro de xadrez, ele era como o cavalo. Capaz de driblar qualquer obstáculo que você pusesse no caminho. Não importava o quanto você tentasse, você nunca conseguiria se aproximar de Mello com ele por perto. Mas então você pensava melhor e se lembrava que no começo não havia Matt.

Você e Mello eram opostos. Completamente opostos. E, nesse caso, não havia lei da física que provasse que os opostos se atraem. Era o que você achava.

* * *

Você os via saírem juntos às terças e quintas, e no mesmo horário para jogar futebol. Eles faziam parte do mesmo time e eram como uma dupla imbatível. Matt no meio campo e Mello mais à frente, como centro avante. Eles pareciam uma dupla de ouro, juntos. Não perdiam para ninguém. Você queria estar lá fora também, não é?

Mas você não podia.

Então você os via da janela. Via como Mello se concentrava nas partidas de futebol e como driblava a todos. No campo pareciam existir somente Mello, a bola, Matt e o gol. Não havia obstáculos para ele. Não havia _você._ E ele era persistente nas partidas. Não importava quantos gols fizesse, ele sempre queria mais e mais.

Em dias como aquele Mello sequer se lembrava da sua existência. Você montava castelos de cartas, cidades de dados, quebra-cabeças, e tudo permanecia intacto. Porque ele chegava _cansado demais para lembrar-se de Near._

Então você olhava aquelas construções, uma a uma, e elas continuavam ali. Porque não havia ninguém para derrubá-las.

* * *

"Você faz belas construções, _cara_". Matt disse, em uma tarde qualquer. Você não compreendeu o porquê de ele estar falando com você ou o porquê de ele estar ali em uma quinta-feira e não com Mello, jogando bola.

"Obrigado". Você se limitava a dizer, sem desviar a sua atenção do que estava fazendo. Você não queria encará-lo, porque você jamais conseguiria ver a expressão oculta por trás daqueles _googles_ laranjas. Você via apenas o sorriso divertido (_de escárnio_) e uma toalha sobre os ombros dele.

Você gostaria de perguntar muitas coisas, mas você se atinha ao "_Obrigado_". Àquela única palavra. Porque, para você, aquela era uma resposta boa o suficiente para Matt. Mas nada era bom o suficiente para Matt, porque em sua mente, Near, Matt era um inimigo que queria feri-lo, não importava quais armas usasse.

_E ele usava as palavras. Porque Matt era bom com elas._

"Eu posso ficar aqui com você, Near?" Ele perguntava, encostando a porta. Claro que não importava o que você respondesse. Se ele já estava lá dentro, não adiantaria dizer não.

"Pode". Novamente uma resposta curta. Você não queria manter conversas com Matt. Nem longas, nem curtas. Você só respondia as perguntas dele. Só isso.

"Ahn... Obrigado". Ele sorria e se jogava em uma poltrona qualquer, pegando seu _DS._

Havia dias em que vocês passavam horas e horas assim. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele com seu _DS_, você com seus quebra-cabeças. Mas, geralmente nesses dias, Mello aparecia, destruía suas construções e depois ia embora. Só que naquele dia ele não apareceu. Você e Matt ficaram naquele incômodo silêncio até o fim da tarde e a porta não se abriu com violência. Nem mesmo por culpa do vento.

E então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Matt ergueu-se, guardando o portátil no bolso.

"Acho melhor eu ir fazer companhia pro Mello agora. Ele já deve ter saído da enfermaria". Ele disse com calma e você ergueu os olhos.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que você mostrou algum tipo de emoção para alguém. A primeira vez que a sua indiferença não conteve uma emoção sua. Não foram mais do que alguns segundos ou mais do que cinco palavras, mas foram suficientes para que Matt entendesse tudo o que se passava na sua cabeça.

"O que houve com ele?" As palavras saíram sozinhas. Você não teve tempo de contê-las. Aquilo foi um sinal de fraqueza. Um sinal que você não podia ter demonstrado. Não para ele.

Matt mostrou-se surpreso. Você achava que era pelo fato de você ter perguntado sobre Mello. Mas ele estava surpreso por você ter dirigido mais do que _uma única_ palavra a ele. Sorriu. Para você, um sorriso de deboche.

"Ele se machucou nos treinos de futebol, por isso não joguei hoje". Matt disse com sua típica expressão de tranqüilidade. "Por que não vem comigo vê-lo? Eu vou furtar uns chocolates da cozinha para levar de presente pra ele".

"É melhor não". Você disse. _Ele não vai gostar da minha presença._ Seria o mais coerente a dizer. Mas aquelas três palavras eram o suficiente para Matt compreender. Então você enrolou uma pesada mecha do seu cabelo e segurou um robô nas mãos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Você sempre pensava em mil possibilidades para as coisas. Calculava a porcentagem exata para cada situação, cada passo dado por você ou pelos outros. Porque você tinha essa capacidade e essa exatidão. Mas nunca funcionava quando Matt estava com você. Ele era _escorregadio_ demais para que você conseguisse compreende-lo. Mello era semelhante, mas não era igual. Você sabia _quando_ ele se irritaria com você, _como_ ele reagiria e _porque_ reagiria. Mas com Matt não. A única certeza que você tinha sobre aquele ruivo, era de que ele era imprevisível. Naquele dia, aquilo lhe pareceu ainda mais verdadeiro.

"Ora, não seja tímido!" Ele disse, segurando você pelo pulso. Ele tocou _você._ E ele não pediu permissão ou fez menção de. Ele simplesmente puxou você pelo braço e te levou dali. "O Mello não vai mostrar, mas sei que ele vai gostar de ter uma nova visita. Se você ignorar todo esse lance de competição, primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar, o Mello é uma pessoa legal". Ele sorriu. E, desta vez, você não conseguiu enxergar escárnio ou deboche. Aquela foi a primeira vez que você viu Matt como Matt era.

* * *

Você nunca soube como reagir na presença de outras pessoas, mas, principalmente, na dele. A indiferença sempre parecia a melhor saída, porque as pessoas não gostavam dela._ "Os humanos tendem a temer tudo aquilo que não compreendem". _Você não se lembrava onde havia escutado esta frase, mas ela era verdadeira, não é? Todos os dias, constantemente, você provava isso. As pessoas não entendiam sua indiferença, por isso, a temiam. E ficavam longe de você.

Mello e Matt não eram assim. Eles ignoravam a sua indiferença, passavam por cima dela. Mello por ódio. Matt por diversão. Ele se considerava seu amigo, mas você não compreendia isso. Assim como _fé_, a palavra _amizade_ é algo que você nunca compreendeu.

Você compreendia coisas como as leis da metafísica ou a complexidade do Teorema de Pitágoras, mas não era capaz de compreender fé ou amizade. Essas palavras eram distantes de Near.

Então, quando você entrou naquele quarto de paredes azuis – não brancas, mas azuis. Azuis como os olhos _dele_ – você não soube como reagir. Mas você soube como _ele_ reagiria. Soube que, se ele pudesse, teria se erguido da cama e avançado no seu pescoço. Mas ele não podia. Sua perna esquerda – a que usava para chutar, você lembrou-se – estava engessada.

"O que _ele..._" e Mello apontou para você com repulsa. O ódio azul nos olhos dele era quase palpável, você sentia. "... está fazendo _aqui_, Matt?!"

"Near veio te ver!" Matt sorriu, divertido, e sentou-se na cama ao lado da de Mello. Você observou como eles se tratavam. Observou cada detalhe daquela amizade que você jamais compreenderia. Um sentimento que – assim como tantos outros – você jamais possuiria.

"Near veio me ver". Ele repetiu com descrença e isso não escapou aos seus olhos. Você já começava a achar que era uma péssima idéia estar ali e que deveria estar montando um de seus quebra-cabeças.

"Sim, ele veio!" Matt respondeu, sorridente e foi até você. Ele foi até você e te deu um leve tapa nos ombros. "Diga algo a ele, cara!"

E você queria dizer algo. Na verdade, você queria dizer muitos "_algos_", mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Elas chegavam até sua garganta, e morriam em seus lábios. Você queria perguntar como ele estava, mas isso seria idiota demais. Queria desejar-lhe melhoras, mas isso seria óbvio demais. Nada seria o suficiente, era o que você pensava. E Mello te encarava. O ódio azul te encarava. E no meio daqueles olhares e do silêncio incômodo que havia se instalado no quarto, tudo o que você conseguiu formular em fazer, foi lançar uma barra de chocolates para ele. Você não disse nada, apenas fez isso e foi embora.

"O que vo—" Mas antes que ele terminasse de dizer, você já estava longe e Matt fez sinal para que ele não lhe chamasse de volta.

"Deixe estar, Mello". Ele sorriu. "Near é tímido com as palavras".

Naquele instante, Mello não compreendeu.

* * *

E você não compreendeu quando ele partiu. Não era algo que estava fora das suas previsões, mas era algo que você não queria acatar. Você não podia aceitar a idéia de que ele havia ido embora por sua causa. Porque você era o primeiro. Havia oitenta e três por cento de possibilidade de que isso ocorresse, mas você desejou que fosse um erro de cálculos, que Mello não tivesse partido.

Você não o viu ir embora.

Mas você foi até o quarto dele antes de ele ir. Você pegou uma foto dele para ter alguma recordação. Porque você não queria acreditar naquelas possibilidades, mas sabia o quanto elas eram reais. Você nunca tinha errado, Near. E não queria correr o risco de acertar sem ter nada dele.

Naquela noite, quando Mello partiu, você desejou conhecer o erro. Mas só se confrontou com a vitória. E ela não tinha um sabor bom.

* * *

Depois de Mello, foi Matt. Foram só alguns anos mais tarde, mas ele partiu. Naquela época, você já estava ocupado com o caso Kira, mas ainda tinham muitos dias em que vocês ficavam juntos na sala de brinquedos. Você, com seus quebra-cabeças. Ele, com seus videogames.

Mas você teve que partir e soube que Matt também havia feito o mesmo. Você soube que ele estava com Mello, porque ele te ligou. Vocês não chegaram a se ver, mas trocaram aquelas últimas palavras.

"Mello está bem, Near, não se preocupe". Ele disse.

"Tudo bem". Você respondeu com sua típica indiferença.

"Eu estou bem também". Ele completou. Matt o conhecia melhor do que você imaginava.

"Matt, pode dizer ao Mello que eu tenho a última foto dele?" Você perguntou, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo. Você nunca chegou a ver, mas Matt sorriu desta situação. Tudo o que você pôde fazer, foi imaginar.

"Claro cara". Ele respondeu. "Se cuida".

Algum tempo mais tarde, você se lembraria destas duas palavras como um aviso. Mas não naquele dia.

* * *

Você já tinha calculado tudo. Seria impossível falhar. Você sabia que ele viria e sabia que o faria pessoalmente. Havia um espião dentro da _SPK_, mas você não se importava. Você já sabia, nessa época, que Mello estava envolvido com a Máfia e não se surpreendeu. Ele fazia tudo do jeito _dele_, não importava as conseqüências.

Ele chegou a apontar uma arma para _você_, mas você não fez nada. A probabilidade de ele atirar era de apenas _três por cento._ Era muito baixa e você sabia. Então você quis entrar nesse jogo. Em mais esse jogo. Mello era inteligente, ele sabia que precisava das suas informações.

Então você entregou a foto a ele.

_Querido Mello._

Na hora, ele não disse nada. Apenas foi embora com a promessa de que te venceria. Mas você sabia, Near. Aquela não seria – e realmente não foi – a última vez que se veriam.

Na foto havia uma mensagem subliminar. Uma mensagem que você sabia que ele descobriria, porque aquelas palavras não estavam ali à toa. Você as havia escrito. Era a _sua_ caligrafia. E isso o intrigava. Você sabia disso.

E agora ele a encarava, procurando uma resposta para aquilo. Era quase como bater insistentemente na mesma tecla e não encontrar resposta alguma para isso. Mas havia uma mensagem dentro daquelas palavras. Talvez houvesse algo mais que tivesse deixado escapar dentro da própria foto.

"Você vai ficar encarando essa foto por quanto tempo, Mello? Vai acabar se cansando". E Matt ria.

"Fica quieto, idiota". Ele respondia. "Estou tentando descobrir o que significam essas palavras". Ele as apontou escritas atrás da foto, mas Matt apenas sorriu. "O que é _tão _engraçado?"

"Que talvez elas não signifiquem nada além de uma demonstração de carinho". Ele respondeu, voltando-se para o portátil. "Near é tímido com as palavras, Mello". Ele concluiu.

E finalmente, Mello compreendeu.

* * *

Você não soube como nada daquilo aconteceu. Aquilo não estava nos seus planos. Não daquele modo. Foi muito antes que você pudesse formular uma resposta para a situação. Foi naquela mesma noite.

Estavam apenas você e Gevanni no QG e você sabia que ele já estava dormindo. Você não. Você precisava descobrir mais pistas sobre aquele caderno. Precisava resolver aquele caso logo. Precisava ser o primeiro. Apenas para ver o azul do ódio novamente.

Você não viu quando, nem como ele entrou. Quando se deu conta, Mello já estava lá dentro e já encarava você. Estava tudo escuro, mas você enxergava aquele brilho azul. O brilho azul da _fé_, o brilho azul da _amizade_, o brilho azul do _ódio_.

E Mello era como o vento. Às vezes pode ser tão suave que você não percebe de onde vem. Você quis acreditar que foi apenas distração.

"Mello". Você disse.

"Near". Ele pronunciou.

E então não houve mais palavras. Você estava de pé, encarando-o, enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo. Você o viu aproximar-se e contou exatamente três passos para que ele estivesse de frente para você. Você não se moveu, não sorriu, não se demonstrou surpreso. Dos seus olhos, vazava apenas indiferença. Você esperava um soco. E, mais uma vez, Mello arruinou suas previsões.

Foi ali, Near, naquele único contato, que tudo aconteceu.

Um toque, um momento,

Um beijo.

Quando você finalmente notou o que estava se passando, estava surpreso demais para reagir de qualquer outra forma. As suas emoções estavam escapando do seu controle. A sua indiferença estava morrendo ali, sendo sufocada, junto daquele beijo. Mas você não quis pará-lo. Você não quis fazer nada. Apenas deixou que o momento prosseguisse, até que não restasse nada.

Pela primeira vez você sentiu-se _Near_.

Near não era um nome falso, como você havia pensado inicialmente. Era um nome que representava esperança. Que representava _fé_. E então você compreendeu que _fé_ não era apenas algo inútil. Que não era apenas crer naquilo que não se vê. Mas que era crer naquilo que você deseja. Você desejava que Mello fosse próximo de Nate. Por isso, _Near_ nasceu. E Mihael não desejava nada além de ser o primeiro. Por isso, _Mello_ nasceu.

Vocês nunca souberam seus nomes e seguiram em frente sem isso. Não houve palavras de despedida. Apenas um sorriso por parte dele. Um sorriso de canto. E então ele virou-se, e saiu dali.

"Eu vou vencer". Ele disse.

E você ficou calado, apenas observando-o partir.

* * *

Aquela foi a última vez que você o viu. Porque Mello morreu pelas mãos de Kira. Matt morreu pelas mãos de Kira.

E agora você encarava aquele tabuleiro de xadrez. Você o encarava como se buscasse algum sentido para tudo aquilo. Matt era o cavalo que pulava todos os obstáculos. Mello era como a rainha, capaz de alcançar tudo. E você era o rei. Só que você se esqueceu que quando o rei cai, o jogo termina.

Naquele dia, você deixou o rei cair.

Você encarava aquelas três peças e não conseguia achar uma resposta lógica. Tudo te levava a lembrar do azul. Do vermelho. Mello, Matt. Seus únicos amigos.

Agora você não tinha o ódio azul, a diversão vermelha. Você não tinha ninguém que passasse por cima da sua indiferença.

No fim, você perdeu.

Porque aquela vitória tinha sabor da derrota.

_Adeus, Mello, Matt._

_Eu tenho fé que possamos nos encontrar novamente._

Você apertou o crucifixo de Mello entre os dedos e o portátil em seu bolso. Você seria L por Mello. Você sorriria por Matt. E você seria sozinho.

Sozinho por Nate River.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não me perguntem o que foi essa fic, porque eu não sei. Quando eu a comecei, tinha uma idéia completamente diferente e apenas duas ou três frases que me encaminhavam para o final. No meio da fic, ela acabou virando uma MelloxNearxMatt, mas no fim eu consegui consertar isso. O Matt, nesta fic, só queria demonstrar para o Near que o modo que ele agia, feria as pessoas e que ele era o amigo dele. Mas o Near sofria de um profundo processo de psicose, então ele via o Matt como um inimigo que só queria roubar o Mello dele. Com o tempo, ele acaba vendo que não é bem assim e até aceita o Matt como amigo.

Acho que eu consegui deixar bem claro que o Near vai mudando aos poucos graças a amizade do Matt que ele vai descobrindo. Porque ele nem sequer sabia o que era amizade ou fé. Ele descobre bem no fim mesmo.

Para quem não sabe, Psicose é um estado de distúrbio psicológico que atrapalha o cotidiano da vida de quem o possui. É isso que o Near tem e justifica o nome da fic.

Eu espero que você goste da fic, Raayy, porque eu fiz ela com o único intuito de te agradar. Mas espero também que todos gostem, porque foi uma fic que me deu _muito_ trabalho para ser desenvolvida. Enfim.

Quero agradecer à Hiei-and-Shino por betar e por opinar, à Nanase Kei por ter dito que a fic estava foda e à Janao q, porque ela também opinou, me dando forças para postar.

Eu não gostei muito do fim, mas elas disseram que ficou bom e eu vou confiar.

Esse N/A está longo e cansativo e eu sei que ninguém vai ler, então fico por aqui.

Kissus!

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
